I'd do anything for her
by Teenager-Videl
Summary: This story is about what if ChiChi had killed herself after losing her love but does not join him instead gets sent to the depths of Hell. What will Goku do when he finds out?


A.N: Hey everyone! This story is set in the category romance and angst. I think Goku and ChiChi are one of the greatest couple! ((In my opinion before anyone shouts at me, lol XD)) This story is in no particular time, lol, it was just an idea I had and I thought about writing it. So I probably won't be including the other Z fighters in this story. This is just to let you know before any of you review wondering where the others are. It's going to be set in the Other World. So I'll stop rambling on and get on with the story. Ok, reviews are really appreciated! Thanks!

I'd do anything for her…

Chapter one: The cruellest place in the Other World

The wind whistled through the trees. The sound of a voice had echoed through the surrounding atmosphere. The voice was wheezing in great pain and agony, and just then a woman fell to the ground. She was lying motionless and was silent. She had enough, and was willing to take her life away to be with the one man she loved. A knife was in her hand, and a single tear was still moving down her cheek, so slow and so graceful.

In the Other World a Saiyan was sat down eating as much food as he could manage. He suddenly stopped to everyone's relief; after all they didn't have much food left!

'King Kai,' he said slowly.

'What is it, Goku?' He asked looking at Goku.

'Something's wrong… I feel it… But I don't know what's wrong…' He looked a King Kai, concern was clearly on his mind as well as confusion.

'Maybe you've just had too much to eat!' King Kai blurted out laughing at the same time. But to his surprise he didn't make the Saiyan laugh.

'I'm sorry King Kai.. But your jokes aren't helping much..' He muttered, sighing.

'He never appreciates my jokes..' King Kai said quietly grumbling to himself.

ChiChi was stood in front of King Enma's desk. He looked down at her and shook his head after he looked through his book. 

'I'm sorry, but you took away your own life. You will not be permitted to go to the Other World.' He looked at her. She had burst into tears.

'I just.. Wanted to be.. With my love..' She said through crying. But there was nothing she could say to make him change his mind. Before she knew it she was falling into the depths of Hell. Her scream echoed as she fell.

Just then, Goku sprung out of his seat and flew through the air. King Kai was left there blinking. Wondering where he was going and then he looked around at some of the other fighters from the North Quadrant, who were eating at a much slower pace than Goku.

'I don't know what's wrong.. But I..' He stopped flying, looking down at the check in station. 'I wonder..' He flew straight in to see King Enma writing in his book he records each soul in. He looked up.

'What brings you here?' He asked.

'Um well King Enma..I was sort of wondering if you could tell me who was the last person you recorded in your book??' He asked.

'Ahem.. That information is confidential.' He cleared his throat. 'But I suppose the soul wouldn't mind me telling you' He read the name. 'Someone named Sandra' Goku blinked and then sighed in relief.

'Oh good, then ChiChi's ok..' He turned to leave.

'Did you just say ChiChi?' King Enma asked, Goku turned around nervously.

'Um.. Yes.' He nodded.

'Is she someone you know..??'

'Don't you read all the information about each person!? She's my wife!!' He hollered. King Enma looked a little baffled and then muttered to himself.

'From now on I read all the information about each person..' He cleared his throat.

'So where is she?? Is she ok?? What happened to her??' He asked those questions nearly in one go without taking a breath.  

'Well she's..' He paused not sure of how to break the news to the Super Saiyan. 'She's well not around here, but then you could say she is..' King Enma went on and then stopped when he saw the bemused expression of Goku.

'You're not making a whole lot of sense..' He sweat dropped. 'How can she be here when she's not?' He asked. 'Is this some kind of riddle? Don't you think there are better times and places for riddles!!' He snapped, obviously agitated and worried at the same time, which aren't exactly a nice mix.

'It wasn't intended to be a riddle.' He said with honesty in his voice. 'I have to tell you something. Although I'm not sure how you'll react with this..' He grunted.

'Just tell me.. Where is she?' He asked silently.

King Enma pointed his finger down. Goku turned his attention to the floor and then slowly looked up at King Enma.

'Is she.. down there?' He asked.

King Enma looked away nodding his head.

'WHAT--?! WHY!? She doesn't deserve to be down there!!' But he knew that it was futile shouting at the Great King Enma.

'I'm sorry, but once someone has been assigned. I'm not about to change my mind! She did something so wrong! I'm not about to change my opinion now!' He shook his head stubbornly.

'What could she have possibly done wrong to deserve such a punishment..??'

'She took her own life!'

'But.. I don't understand why she would do that..' He said quietly, looking at King Enma.

'Hmmm, she did go on about..' He looked up trying to remember what ChiChi had said. 'Something about.. Ahhh! I remember!!' He bellowed. 'It was because she wanted to be with her love!' He shouted out.

By now there was a humongous queue of souls waiting to be judged behind Goku. King Enma looked even redder in the face. Goku stood aside as three went up to King Enma.  

'ARG!!! Look at that line!!! Don't people ever stop dying!?' He exploded, not quite believing how long the line was. 'You go below! You go below! You go below!' He did his official seal and the floor opened up under the three.

'Well that was a complete waste of time..' One muttered as they fell.

'But I did say we had a 50/50 chance of making it past this place.' The other pointed out in self-defence.

King Enma looked up as the hole began to close. He looked over where he thought Goku was, but he wasn't there. He scratched his head and just thought he had gone, he went back to deciding if each soul should go below or go to the Other World. But as the hole does close where he is? Could he be gone down to the depths of Hell to get ChiChi? Or has he really gone off to have something to eat? Only time will tell. Come back soon for the next mind-boggling chapter of Dragon ball Z!    

A.N: Thanks so much for reading this chapter! All of your thoughts would be appreciated so if you don't mind reviewing it would mean a lot. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please be patient with me, lol, Bye!!   

.


End file.
